


here's looking at you kid

by irlkaijugroupie



Series: the stuff that dreams are made of [3]
Category: Marvel Noir, Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Fluff, Found Family, Gen, Nazi Lives Dont Matter, Some Plot, Theres kind of a plot, idk how to tag help, mild body horror, noir-centric, watching casablanca
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 15:38:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17583623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irlkaijugroupie/pseuds/irlkaijugroupie
Summary: A juxtaposition between Noir’s enemies and his friends, and what he is to them.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this has been sitting around for like two weeks and i started it right after i rewatched casablanca for the billionth time so its like. a living reference to it.
> 
> me writing this fic, foaming at the fucking mouth: If I Do Not Mention Humphrey Bogart In The Next Ten Sentences I Will Die
> 
> apparently
> 
> fuck nazis and i enjoyed writing them getting beaten up in this
> 
> anyways uhhhh im not as proud as this fic as i am the first two fics in this series? i feel like its more disjointed?? and ooc? give me ur Thots (but please be gentle im sensitive)

“We know where that damn spider-man lives.” It had all started with that.

 

They were gonna surprise him. Maybe finally get one back at that monster who ripped through their ranks, who punched at them and fought at them and thwart any plan they tried to have. Very few of them survived the spider-man, but those who did shook and trembled at the very name, speaking tales of a lithe dark figure who moved like a spider across walls and ceilings - well, most of them at least. Some spoke of the spider-man with a roaring fury - one that was eventually snuffed out by the man in question himself.

 

His apartment was a bit pathetic. Small, its building decrepit, dirty. Inside the apartment was dirty, its furniture ratty, and there were some trinkets lying around that looked weird for some reason - like there was something on it - something no one could name. Weird - but expected of such an enigma.

 

They had broke the door down, and they were met with a black haired, round glasses wearing man staring right back at them. It was hard to tell who he was - his face was mostly obscured by a large, high pile scarf. He was holding some sort of small block, and yet somehow there was a harsh, bright light spilling from it and onto his face. And - and that scarf wrapped around his neck and face - but it was so vivid and bursting with  _ something _ , something no one could name, and it froze them all in their tracks.

 

“Well look what we got here,” The presumed spider-man, sneered out. He set the block on the table, its glow vanishing, and he reached back, his arms twisting oddly as they pressed and gripped against the wall. And up that wall he climbed - no, scuttled - his joints curling and moving him up, up. They were frozen in fear. It was a strange sight to behold, and the scarf - something truly not of this world - let itself hang limp on that damned monster’s neck. The spider-man pulled part of it up, in front of his nose, so it was hard to see his facial features.

 

“You fellas like my scarf?” His smile - which peeked out from the folds of fabric - was full of poison, and he pulled his lips back, baring his long, warped teeth. “It’s just a gift from family.”

 

Then he thrust his hands forward, and the slits on his wrist peeled back to fire out black webbing. The webbing caught on some of the men, and he yanked forward, sending them crashing into the floor and table.

 

It was almost pathetically easy for the spider-man to trash them all. Swimming in and out of consciousness, the lucky ones were, and that man had simply nonchalantly pulled on his signature coat, mask, and hat and dumped them all in some alley somewhere.

 

As the spider-man began to swing away to leave, the awake ones could faintly hear, in a friendly and pleasant tone, “Don’t worry Peni, I’m fine, just been bumpin’ gums with some Nazi goons...”

 

* * *

 

_ im baby call 911: OH MMY GOD _

 

_ im baby call 911: guys…. _

 

_ 🅱️eter 🅱️arker: Miles what the hell go to bed _

 

_ im baby call 911: guys do cameras in noirs universe take only black and white photos because of the technology level or could they process color _

 

_ 🅱️eter 🅱️arker: I _

 

_ 🅱️eter 🅱️arker: I don't know???? _

 

_ gwanda: aw cmon miles dont hit such a loaded question this late _

 

_ evangelion: what if they cant take color photos because of the universe its from and not the technology??? 0o0 _

 

_ im baby call 911: my minds melting _

 

_ who framed peter porker: Why not just ask him sillies !!! ;8P _

 

_ 🅱️eter 🅱️arker: I doubt he knows either _

 

_ gwanda: ^ _

 

_ im baby call 911: @grandpa help _

 

_ grandpa: Hey _

 

_ evangelion: hey noir!! ^v^ _

 

_ grandpa: What do you need my help with _

 

_ gwanda: >guys do cameras in noirs universe take only black and white photos because of the technology level or could they process color _

 

_ gwanda: ^ what miles sent earlier _

 

_ im baby call 911: i _

 

_ im baby call 911: ya _

 

_ grandpa: Um _

 

_ grandpa: I don’t know _

 

_ 🅱️eter 🅱️arker: Told you _

 

_ im baby call 911: shut up _

 

_ who framed peter porker: Ya mind if we come over to see, rick blaine :8) ? _

 

_ grandpa: I don’t know who this Blaine fellow is _

 

_ 🅱️eter 🅱️arker: WHAT _

 

_ gwanda: dude i doubt casablanca has even come out yet where he is _

 

_ grandpa: Casablanca? _

 

_ evangelion: a movie!!! ^v^ _

 

_ evangelion: we can watch it later _

 

_ grandpa: Oh _

 

_ who framed peter porker: Pete here’s thirties, casablanca’s fourties ;8P _

 

_ im baby call 911: you have casablanca in toontown????? _

 

_ who framed peter porker: Yeah but its not called casablanca ;8D _

 

_ 🅱️eter 🅱️arker: Wh _

 

_ 🅱️eter 🅱️arker: What’s it called _

 

_ who framed peter porker: Cowablanca _

 

_ gwen: ASDBSBKBHADBHSAJJNS??? _

 

_ evangelion: O0O!!!!!! _

 

_ im baby call 911: WHWHHAT _

 

_ 🅱️eter 🅱️arker: AH. _

 

_ grandpa: How dingy _

 

_ who framed peter porker: Hey now!!! its a cinematic masterpiece!!! _

 

_ gwanda: im losing my fucking midnbsadbjabhjhjf _

 

_ evangelion: so… you want us to come over or not? o0o? @grandpa  _

 

_ grandpa: Not now. I’m packing _

 

_ im baby call 911: packing?? _

 

_ 🅱️eter 🅱️arker: Packing as in packing to move or shoving stuff down your pants to look like you have a bulge _

 

_ gwanda: dude what the fuck _

 

_ grandpa: Packing as in moving _

 

_ grandpa: Not that _

 

_ grandpa: Do trans folks over in your place do that? _

 

_ 🅱️eter 🅱️arker: Sometimes _

 

_ 🅱️eter 🅱️arker: It depends on the person _

 

_ grandpa: Ah _

 

_ who framed peter porker: Why are you moving? :80 _

 

_ grandpa: Damned nazis found out where I lived _

 

_ im baby call 911: ohhh yikes _

 

_ gwanda: you hurt at all? _

 

_ grandpa: No. They were just some jelly bean Brunoes _

 

_ 🅱️eter 🅱️arker: That means they sucked right? _

 

_ grandpa: Yes _

 

_ grandpa: Beat them up easily. Stuck them in some back alley _

 

_ who framed peter porker: Niiice :8D _

 

_ im baby call 911: sweet _

 

_ gwanda: hell yeah get em _

 

_ evangelion: did they see your face? _

 

_ grandpa: I don't think so. I was wearing that big scarf _

 

_ 🅱️eter 🅱️arker: Aw hey it ended up being useful _

 

_ gwanda: nice _

 

_ grandpa: Now there it’s been plenty useful _

 

_ im baby call 911: do u want us to help with moving? _

 

_ who framed peter porker: ^^^? :80 _

 

_ grandpa: Nah _

 

_ grandpa: I’ll be fine, I don’t own much _

 

_ evangelion: you sure?? _

 

_ evangelion: noir???? _

 

_ who framed peter parker: Sam spade buddy?? :8O _

 

_ 🅱️eter 🅱️arker: Im losing my mind ham _

 

_ who framed peter porker: :83 _

 

_ im baby call 911: is he hurt??? _

 

_ gwanda: maybe he just fell asleep _

 

_ im baby call 911: as he was texting???? _

 

_ gwanda: well i dunno _

 

_ 🅱️eter 🅱️arker: Lets go check _

 

* * *

 

They ran into the apartment and found it in utter chaos, filled with about two dozen people writhing and attacking at Noir, who had been flung right into the arms of Miles as they burst through the portals. The - presumably Nazis - stopped their onslaught when they saw the colourful posse of spiders. Some shrieked, surging back, maybe even tripping over a box or two, though others just stood, wide eyed, weapon in hand, at the colour.

 

Peter B stepped forward first, shooting out his webs onto one and slamming them into the floor. At watching their comrade being knocked out by another one of those spider-men - there were more than one?? - they snapped back into reality and began turning away. They scrambled over each other and tripped as they tried to run away from the spiders, who were in hot pursuit.

 

Miles set an injured and disheveled Noir onto a damaged couch. He really was a mess, in a torn white shirt and dark grey pants held up by suspenders. Though - he did have his mask on, and it looked like it had been pulled on in a rush. Injuries littered his body.

 

Before he joined the others, Miles grabbed Noir’s colourful scarf from its spot on the floor and wrapped it around the weary man.

 

* * *

 

_ grandpa: Hello everyone _

 

_ evangelion: hi!!!! ^v^ _

 

_ im baby call 911: hi noir! _

 

_ gwanda: hewwo _

 

_ who framed peter porker: Heeey :8D _

 

_ 🅱️eter 🅱️arker: oh hi! _

 

_ gwanda: im assuming you finished moving _

 

_ grandpa: Yes  _

 

_ grandpa: New apartment feels weird but I’ll handle it _

 

_ evangelion: want us to come over? Ovo? _

 

_ im baby call 911: ^^^? _

 

_ grandpa: Why? It’s not that interesting over here _

 

_ who framed peter porker: Maybe as a kinda housewarming party :8D _

 

_ 🅱️eter 🅱️arker: Thatd be fun _

 

_ im baby call 911: yea! _

 

_ evangelion: oooh yeah!!!!! 0v0 _

 

_ gwanda: hell Yeah _

 

* * *

 

When the spiders greeted Noir in his new apartment, he was in a patchy black sweater, the bright scarf they gave him wrapped comfortably around his shoulders and neck. He made a small wave, and the smile he made was more of a grimace, a pulling back of the lips and exposing of his fangs, but the other spiders knew a smile from him when they saw one.

 

“It’s... comfy!” Peni said, flopping on the couch. The other spiders followed suit, crowding on the available furniture and on the floor. She picked up the rubix cube that sat on a small table next to the couch, its colour contrasting starkly against the black and white.

 

“You can’t get much in this economy,” Noir responded. He crawled along the wall to avoid stepping on any of his friends, and then went into the kitchen as the spiders chatted about anything and everything.

 

Noir was scrounging in the kitchen trying to find acceptable snacks for his friends when Ham piped up: “Hey Noir! Are ya feelin better?”

 

“Yeah!” Noir tossed back. “Still a bit joed but I can deal.”

 

He walked back over to the other spiders, wedging himself into their little pile. Relaxing, he leaned back and stretched his arms out in odd directions, his fingers curling in ways they shouldn’t. (He hit Ham in the face and made Peni giggle.) In his hands was a small box, and on it said - 

 

“Are those Girl Scout cookies,” Peter B blurted out.

 

“Yes,” Noir said, reaching in and handing some to his friends, who grabbed at them eagerly.

 

“They had Girl Scout cookies in the thirties???” Miles asked incredulously, and everyone burst into easy laughter.

 

* * *

 

They spoke of the spider-man and his inhumanness even more after that. The way his limbs bent out of shape, the way he would bend each limb individually as he scuttled along walls and ceilings, his arms and legs stretching out way past their capacity to move him. And that scarf. Something was on it, something strange and frightening, so jarring that it gave them headaches and shock by simply looking at it. And the spider-man kept it on a scarf.

 

Perhaps those visitors to the spider-man’s (old) apartment, the ones who had interrupted their second attack on the spider-man in his own home, who had come out of an intoxicating swirl of the strange  _ thing _ \- and were covered in it too - offered some explanation. But after that… the spider-man remained alone, faceless, friendless to the Nazis.

 

He was a terrifying, inhuman shadow, a quiet yet nagging presence in New York City.

 

* * *

 

_ evangelion: @grandpa happy one month in the new apartment!!! ^v^ _

 

_ im baby call 911: nice!!!! _

 

_ gwanda: hell yeah! _

 

_ grandpa: You kept track? _

 

_ who framed peter porker: well of course! :8D _

 

_ 🅱️eter 🅱️arker: Friends do that kinda stuff _

 

_ im baby call 911: they do? _

 

_ 🅱️eter 🅱️arker: You don't own an apartment miles _

 

_ gwanda: jjjjfJHBHJJHBfj _

 

_ who framed peter porker: jjjj _

 

_ im baby call 911: jjjj _

 

_ gwanda: oh my goddddd _

 

_ evangelion: jjjj _

 

_ evangelion: also dont forget everyone we have movies at miles’ place tomorrow!! ^o^ _

 

_ grandpa: Gotcha _

 

_ who framed peter porker: Sweet!! :8) _

 

_ im baby call 911: 👍 _

 

_ 🅱️eter 🅱️arker: Can’t wait to watch humphrey bogart be sexy on screen _

 

_ gwanda: oh my fucking god _

 

* * *

 

“You alright, Philip Marlowe?” Ham hopped up on Noir’s shoulder. All the spiders were hanging out in Miles and Ganke’s room, watching movies in comfortable low light. Right now, they were watching Casablanca, all of them, huddled together under blankets and tangled in each other, calm and comfortable. A family.

 

“Um - yeah,” Noir said. “Why?”

 

“Dude you’re like -” Gwen interjected, “Covered in bandages.”

 

Noir flushed a dark grey, embarrassed. “Just a little squabble with some Nazi torpedoes.”

 

“You have those like every other day!” Miles exclaimed, accidentally tossing a piece of popcorn onto Peni, who squeaked.

 

Noir chuckled. “Yeah, that’s kinda my job.”

 

Peter B leaned over and shushed them all loudly. Noir felt fuzzy, and he let his head rest and sink deeper into his scarf.

 

“Here’s looking at you kid,” the man on screen called out, raising his glass, and Noir smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nazis: the spider-man was a monster... inhuman... a ruthless attacker and vigilante... he didnt move as a person... he just ISNT a person..... we're terrified of him....
> 
> literally Everyone Else: *vine voice* god i sure hope you are
> 
> also "im going rabid google wont show me what girl scout cookie boxes looked like in the 30s" - me on tumblr vaguing abt writing this


	2. bonus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i kind of belatedly realized that noir would have some Questions abt casablanca and its setting so i whipped this up quick
> 
> be aware i did this on my phone so lmk of any weird formatting

The movie had just finished, the darkened yet comfy state of the room darkening even more. The spiders were all sprawled on each other and though some were asleep, Noir was wide awake.

 

It was a lovely movie, he couldn't deny that. But… it held some less than fortunate signs of what would happen in (his) future. It was the distant past to his friends, but to him it was a looking future.

 

He lightly slapped the arm of Miles, who awoke with some incomprehensible mumbling.

 

“Hey,” he whispered, “Kid. Do Nazis really start a war?”

 

Miles looked at him blearily before saying “Uh- yeah. Why?”

 

Noirs could feel the flames of fury from his you beginning to spark within him. It was a deep, throaty anger that was always within him. An anger that drove him through the dreary black and white of his world, to try and try to ease his city's pain. And here there was. A war.

 

“Oh…” Miles’ eyes widened in shock. He reached over and gave a small hug to Noir. “Sorry buddy. We do win though?” The end of Miles’ words turned up, hopeful but questioning, a sort of silent 'if that eases you.’

 

It sort of did. He shoved down anxieties of 'What if we don't? What kind of scar will this war leave, won or lost?’ and turned to Miles. The kid was looking at him, concerned. Noir hesitantly smiled - an ugly, fanged thing - and patted Miles on the head.

 

“I'll… I'll handle it,” he said.

 

“Did you like the movie?” Miles asked, his voice growing sleepier.

 

“Yeah.”

 

Noir watched as Miles fell asleep, and tried to get comfortable himself. His hands tightened their grips on the ends of his scarf. If anything - the movie was hopeful.

 

And with his friends - he was too.

 

He fell asleep warm.

 

* * *

 

Nazis were shocked when the spider-man began hitting them harder then ever. He was even more ruthless, even more terrifying. Though the spider-man always fought with some sort of primal anger, it seemed like his little flame of anger and begun to spread into a great and mighty blaze.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nazis: ohh no.... the spider man.... hes hitting us harder than ever.... hes so angry at us.... oh nooo
> 
> everyone else: God I Sure Hope He Is


End file.
